


Dossier: Archangel

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Jason Shepard: How Long Has it been Since I Held You Last? [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Dossier: Archangel, just some nerd loser besties joking around and killin mercs yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: If one were to listen in on Garrus Vakarian and Jason Shepard's conversation after they reunited on Omega, you would be surprised to learn that they are in fact adults.





	Dossier: Archangel

“Hey Shepard! Maybe break out the person hacking thing right about now?”

_“What are you talking about-, oh, please, do not tell me that’s what you think it is. And that’s not what it’s even called, Vakarian!”_

“Do I look like I give a damn?!”

_“It’s not that simple! Besides, I guess I kind of forgot?”_

”What do you mean you forgot?!? What do you mean you guess??”

_“I mean we should have this conversation when we’re not being attacked by the three major merc groups on Omega!”_

“How do you forget being able to shock people unconscious?!”

_“Ok first of all, it was being able to send a virus to their omnitool that made it inject a slight paraplegic serum that only lasts for a limited amount of time! Secondly, it doesn’t work like that! My omnitool got kind of destroyed when I died remember? Besides, I wasn’t the one to make the serum, and we lost the codes somewhere along the way, ok?!”_

“Can we call up Kaidan and ask him for some?

_“Not funny Vakarian,”_

“Well it’d be really useful right now!”

_“Shut up and snipe Vakarian!”_

“At least I didn’t forget how to do that,”

_“Don’t get sassy with me Vakarian. I just haven’t had the time to upgrade my omnitool, I’ve been too busy trying to save your turian butt. Ooh, nice shot! There are some pulling back!”_

“Don’t chase them down, they might try and push past you and Jacob,”

_“I know, I know, I will leave Winston on lookout though,”_

“Oh so you have your little drone but you can’t hack a person?”

_“Winston is too important to not rebuild immediately, how dare you slander him like that!”_

“He’s a fucking drone, Jason,”

_“Yeah a drone that’s saving you! See if I invite you to anymore drone deathmatches with that attitude of yours,”_

“Yeah yeah whatever, nerd. You better get back up here before they regroup, Shepard,”

_“Ok, ok, I’m on my way. These Blue Suns better be the last of them, I mean we got rid of Jaroth and Garm already,”_

“I think we’ve got a little bigger problem than them, airship Shepard!”

_“Hold on!”_

_“Garrus!”_

_“Garrus!?”_

_“EDI prep the Normandy ASAP!”_

“A shuttle is already on it’s way and I have informed Dr. Chakwas of your impending arrival, Commander,”

_“Garrus, don’t you die on me, you can’t die on me, not yet. I just got back you scaly idiot, dying is my job remember? Can I get another fucking Overload on that goddamn airship??”_

“The airship is in a critical state, Commander, I recommend retreating 32 feet to remain outside of the blast radius,”

_“Jacob, Miranda, I need a biotic shield now!”_

“Commander, Tarak’s airship is showing no life signs and the shuttle is a minute out. Would you like me to send a notification to local authorities once you are back on the Normandy?”

_“Yeah, whatever, just step on it. C’mon, Garrus, buddy, hold on, we’re almost there. Miranda grab the stretcher as soon as the shuttle touches down, then pass me the medkit. Jacob get ready to help me lift him onto the stretcher and then load him in the shuttle.”_


End file.
